The Red Button
by EmmaRose44
Summary: Abriella lives an ordinary life in ordinary new age community. She is elected to live with the leaders of the community and press a red button everyday. What does this red button do? Why is she not allowed to go outside or visit family and friends? What exactly does this red button do? ORIGNAL STORY


**Hey Guys!**

 **I am sorry I haven't been on FanFiction in a while. I have been super busy and I was having a problem with my is a new story I am writing, I will still update my other story too. This story is 100% original. I will update my account every few days with new chapters on both stories.**

 **Please comment! I love to hear you guy's opinions!**

 **Enjoy!**

I awoke to the sound of my younger sister Camilla crying. I sat up in my bed and looked around it was morning. I stretched and got up. Today was Monday we had a community gathering, I knew that I was expected to wear my best clothing. I walked over to my dresser and opened the top drawer, where I keep my best things. I pulled out a plain white lace dress. I decided that would be appropriate. I quickly got dressed and decided to go downstairs, we would be leaving for the first meal today soon. I grabbed my brown cross-body bag that all females had and headed downstairs.

I walked into the family room.

"Good morning family." I said.

"Good morning Abriella." My parents answered.

"Morning Bri!" My little brother Rayce said pulling on the bottom of my dress.

"Good Morning Rayce." I greeted. I walked over to my mother to get my morning task. I had to help my parents a lot because I was the oldest child in the house at this time. My older brother Liam was seventeen moons. When you turn sixteen moons you move out on your own, since I am fourteen moons I will be moving out in two moons.

"Abriella, can you please get Camilla ready? She is in her playpen." My mother said. I nodded and went over to Camilla's playpen.

I looked down at her, her big brown eyes stared back at me. She had my father's eyes just like all the other children except me, I had my mother's green eyes. I picked up the fragile one moon old child and went up to her room. All the males and females share a room with their gender until they reach ten moons then they receive the privacy of their own room. Camilla and my other little sister five moon old Keela. The males and the female children are not allowed in the opposite gender's room. I took Camilla in her room. Keela was trying to tie the back of her dress she was wearing. When you become five moons you have to learn to dress and bathe yourself.

I put Camilla in her crib and went over to her dresser to choose clothes for today. I chose a pale blue ruffled onesie. After I got Camilla dressed and ready to go I saw that Keela was walking around the room with her bow only half tied.

"Keela, may I help you with your bow?" I asked. It was always polite to ask before touching another person five moons and over.

"Yes you may Abriella." She answered and turned around. I tied the bow properly. "Thank you." She said polietely.

"Your welcome." I said. Keela skipped off into another room. I picked up Camilla and went back downstairs.

Before long it was time to leave for the first meal today. All of us headed outside. Father didn't want to wait for the bus so we walked. I pushed Camilla's baby carriage. She watched me contently the whole time as she laid in the small bed facing the person who pushed her. My nine moon old brother Lucca and his twin Vinn were chasing each other down the street playing battle with some sticks they found on the ground. Keela was walking quietly holding my mother's hand.

Keela was always the most polite. She always waited her turn, didn't touch others without asking, used proper language and followed rules. I had the most problem following rules when I was five moons, children are not allowed in parent's bedrooms. I always messed up that room, I loved mirrors, the only places they are found are in adult bedrooms. It is believed if a child stares into a mirror to long they will become selfish therefore no child is trusted with one. When Vinn and Lucca were one moon toys had mirrors on them, I used to gaze through those mirrors too even though the image was messed with in some way. That was soon changed and by the time Keela was born they did not have the silly mirrors on the toys anymore. My older brother Liam would always say that I was the reason they took the mirrors off the toys, father said it was budget. I would sneak into my parent's bedroom and gaze into the mirror. I used to get into a great deal of trouble over it but for some reason I came back the next day and did the same thing. One day I just stopped for no reason. The only time a child may look into a mirror is on their moonday. I remember seeing myself last month when I turned fourteen moons, curly auburn hair flowed to my lower back and two green eyes stared back at me on a pale face with rosy lips and cheeks. It's strange it seems like it was only yesterday. I was pulled from my thoughts when we reached the meal building.


End file.
